Cómo divertirse al estilo Johanna Mason
by HikariCaelum
Summary: [Para el Reto Encadenado, fic pedido por Ale Santamaría] "Cuando me zampo una bolsa de patatas fritas, me doy cuenta de que no están bebiendo lo suficiente. Me encargo de que las cervezas vayan y vengan, hasta que estoy segura de que todos han tomado al menos tres. Y parece que para la mayoría esa es la línea de salida. Empieza la función".


**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Este fic es por pedido de _Ale Santamaría_ en el _Reto Encadenado_, abajo detallo de qué trataba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cómo divertirse al estilo Johanna Mason**

.

Hoy es el día. Pienso beber hasta perder el sentido, bailar hasta que me desmaye, cantar a pleno pulmón aunque desafine más que un gato ronco.

—¡Venga, señoritas, moved el culo! —grito.

Gale resopla, Finnick pone los ojos en blanco y Peeta sonríe. Cada vez se quedan más rezagados.

—No seas mala con ellos, Johanna —me pide Delly con una sonrisa.

—Es que son muy lentos.

Los chicos nos alcanzan. Annie se sonroja cuando Finnick pasa un brazo por sus hombros. No tardan en entrar en su propia burbuja. Menudo asco me dan esos dos, todo el día embobados. ¡Que se vayan a un hotel! Aunque tengo que reconocer que son monos. Pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, claro.

—No vamos a conseguir nada, ya hemos probado en todos los supermercados de la zona —opina Katniss.

—Por eso ahora vamos a probar en una tiendecilla de barrio —digo.

—Deberíamos haberlo celebrado el fin de semana que viene, así tú ya serías mayor de edad. —Casi todos asienten con la cabeza, creen que Peeta tiene razón y eso me mosquea mucho.

—¡Dejad de quejaros ya!

Menudos aguafiestas. Voy a darles un poco de caña. Cuando los emborrache, seguro que se desmelenan. Será gracioso verles. ¿Tendrá Delly batería en la cámara de fotos? En cuanto se descuide se la robo.

Llegamos a un barrio con pinta rara, con una tienda aún más rara. No quieren entrar, pero me da igual. Yo pienso celebrar mi cumpleaños como se debe. Gale y Katniss son los únicos que se atreven a seguirme. O más bien a los que les puede el intentar demostrar que son valientes. Qué manipulables, en serio.

Cogemos un buen montón de cervezas de una marca que no conozco. No importa, así serán más baratas. Como la mayoría son más pequeños que yo, voy a desvirgarles a casi todos en eso de la borrachera. Yo ya he tenido mis fiestas sola y con gente de mi curso. Pero ya es hora de que les enseñe a estos mojigatos cómo divertirse al estilo Johanna Mason.

Ponemos las latas en el mostrador y el tipo desdentado me mira fijamente cuando le doy la documentación falsa. No ha servido en los supermercados, pero creo que a este le va a importar más conseguir pasta que emborrachar a menores.

—¿Tienes ya la mayoría de edad? —pregunta el hombre.

—Es lo que pone ahí.

—Ya.

—Pues eso. Dame mis cervezas.

Cojo las latas y cargo a Gale y Katniss con ellas. El tipo se me queda mirando con cara de idiota, pero no dice nada porque le dejo un billete que es más de lo que nos cuesta la bebida.

Los demás nos esperan fuera cada vez más nerviosos. Se hace de noche y el barrio tiene mala pinta. Qué cagados, somos un montón y podríamos patear al culo a cualquiera que nos molestara. No sería la primera pelea en la que me meto.

Vamos hasta el albergue juvenil donde estamos alojados. El viaje se supone que es para hacer actividades, como surf o submarinismo, pero lo que todos queremos es pasar un buen rato. Y los papis son muy inocentes creyéndose nuestras mentiras. Ay, si yo tuviera hijos les dejaría hacer locuras, es lo mejor de ser joven.

Nos encerramos en la habitación de los chicos. Si hay algún problema, mejor que se coman ellos el marrón. Peeta y Annie sacan la comida que han preparado mientras Delly pone una música tan cursi que me da ganas de vomitar. Creo que Gale piensa como yo, porque en cuanto puede cambia el disco. Esto es otra cosa. Más guitarras eléctricas y menos letra sobre amores eternos.

—¡Venga, hora de divertirnos! —grito.

Finnick es casi el único que me secunda. Vamos pasando cervezas a los demás pero nadie las abre. Soy la primera en dar un trago. ¡Está asquerosa! Por eso eran tan baratas. Pero bueno, sirve para emborrachar igual. Me termino de golpe la primera y suelto un eructo. Abro la segunda y tiro la lata vacía contra la cabeza de Katniss.

—¿Te da miedo, descerebrada? Si lo prefieres te voy a buscar un té con pastas.

Frunce el ceño y bebe un poco. Por la cara que pone, no le gusta, pero sigue bebiendo mientras me mira. Ja, siempre puedo contar con esta chica. Se me da bien hacer que pierda los papeles.

—¿Los demás sois unos aburridos o qué? ¡Estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños!

Me pongo en pie y empiezo a bailar. Todos dan tragos. Creo que son tan inocentes como para que les convenza el hecho de que "es mi día" y se hace lo que yo quiero. En el cumpleaños de Delly me obligaron a ponerme una falda, zapatitos de charol y a escuchar a una birria de orquesta tocar durante dos horas. Casi me muero en el intento. Ahora que se joda y beba como todos.

Pronto consigo que se vayan animando. Apartamos las tres camas para hacer una improvisada pista de baile. Apagamos y encendemos las luces, nos tiramos los cojines y nos dedicamos a chillar y reír tan alto que seguro que todo el albergue nos escucha.

Cuando me zampo una bolsa de patatas fritas, me doy cuenta de que no están bebiendo lo suficiente. Me encargo de que las cervezas vayan y vengan, hasta que estoy segura de que todos han tomado al menos tres. Y parece que para la mayoría esa es la línea de salida.

Empieza la función.

Katniss, que se ha esforzado en beber cada vez que la miraba para que no pueda llamarla cobarde, es la primera en emborracharse. Lo sé cuando se echa en los brazos de Peeta.

—¿Sabes que estás muy guapo con esa camiseta? Destaca tus ojos, son tan bonitos…

Él intenta sostenerla cuando se tambalea. No responde a los besos que la descerebrada está dejando por sus manos y su cuello, seguramente por respeto. Al final de la noche no creo que tenga tantos miramientos.

Delly es la siguiente. Me intercepta cuando salgo a mear, porque el baño es compartido por toda la planta, y me sigue por todas partes. Habla en un tono tan bajo que apenas consigo entenderla.

—… por eso no me quiere ningún chico. Todos me dejan enseguida porque estoy gorda. Y mi pelo era adorable para una niña pero no es nada sexy para una mujer. Parezco Ricitos de oro…

—¿Quieres callarte? Deja de decir estupideces.

—Pero es la verdad, soy una foca…

Mal momento para volver a la habitación, porque Gale escucha a Delly y empieza a imitar a una foca. Después se ríe a carcajadas, tanto que se sostiene la tripa, y hace que Delly se ponga a llorar.

—Niña, deja de lloriquear —exijo—. Y tú, Gale, deja de ser tan imbécil.

Provoco más risas y más lágrimas, así que me rindo. Que se las apañen ellos solos. Probablemente mañana ni se acuerden.

Sería buena idea grabarles. Voy hasta un rincón donde está el bolso de Delly y saco la cámara. Por suerte tiene la batería cargada. Me doy la vuelta buscando a Katniss. Su cara mañana será mortal cuando le enseñe cómo daba mimos a Peeta y podré chantajearle de por vida.

En vez de eso, los encuentro sentados en la cama. Ella tiene los ojos fijos con él y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, como si estuviera escuchando lo más interesante del mundo. ¿Qué coño están hablando?

—Como te lo digo —dice Peeta cuando llego—. Pensar es como entrar en otro lugar lejano. Solo existimos nosotros y nuestros pensamientos. Enlazamos recuerdos. Y, ¿qué es un recuerdo? Puede que nunca comprendamos del todo cómo nuestra mente es capaz de retener momentos. ¿Cuáles son relevantes para nuestra vida? ¿Cuáles no?

Apunto el objetivo de la cámara a mi cara y hago una mueca. Parece que al panadero le da por ponerse filósofo cuando bebe. ¡Menudo muermo! Y la babosa de Katniss solo asiente con la cabeza a todo y de vez en cuando le acaricia el brazo. Creo que él ni se da cuenta. Cómo se han cambiado las tornas.

Bueno, busquemos a la parejita de moda. Seguramente estén haciendo un hijo en alguna habitación, porque cuando he vuelto del baño ya no estaban.

Delly me agarra una pierna cuando voy camino a la puerta pero me suelto con facilidad. Le doy un pañuelo y la dejo moqueando mientras Gale se tira al suelo y llora de la risa. Escucho "_pero si eres una foca preciosa y rubia_" justo cuando cierro. No sé cuál de todos los borrachos está peor.

Tengo mi respuesta cuando ando unos metros por el pasillo. Porque la escena que me encuentro me deja perpleja.

Annie lleva a rastras a Finnick por el cuello de la camisa. Su cara da miedo.

—Este imbécil se ha dormido —me dice al pasar a mi lado—. Cuando se despierte voy a darle una paliza.

—Pero, Annie… ¿puedes con él?

Se detiene de golpe y me mira. Tiene los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Me empieza a dar golpes con el dedo en el hombro, creo que mañana voy a tener un cardenal.

—¿Estás llamándome debilucha?

—No, no…

Con una última mirada envenenada, se da la vuelta y sigue arrastrando a Finnick hasta que lo mete en la habitación de la fiesta.

Menuda violencia. ¿Cómo una chica tan pequeña puede intimidar tanto?

Vuelvo a la habitación y cierro tras de mí. Me rasco la cabeza al ver el panorama. Annie amenaza a Delly porque dice que le molesta que llore. Gale abre los ojos de Finnick y se ríe de cada ronquido. Katniss está encima de Peeta y él, recostado en la cama y todo, sigue con su discurso sobre no sé qué de que las personas buscamos la felicidad pero no la encontramos si no estamos dispuestos a ello.

Esta fiesta se está yendo a la mierda. Aunque será una anécdota buena para contar en el futuro.

Bajo la música y cojo una botella de refresco que ya está vacía. Después arrastro a Delly, que se abraza a mí para que la consuele. Por suerte la descerebrada decide que debe darle amor y se dedican a abrazarse. Siento a Peeta junto a ellas y le meto medio sándwich en la boca para que se calle. Después arrastro el cuerpo de Finnick y le tiro agua en la cara hasta que se despierta. Me mira bostezando pero no dice nada.

Lo peor está por llegar. Annie tiene a Gale arrinconado exigiéndole que se calle, lo que hace que él se ría más fuerte. Trago saliva. Espero no salir herida.

—Esto… Annie.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Finn está despierto, ahora podrías regañarle por haberse dormido.

—¡Sí! ¡Me va a oír!

Así consigo que vaya hacia el improvisado círculo que forman nuestros amigos. Se sienta junto a su novio y le dedica un bonito repertorio de insultos que seguro ha aprendido de mí. Casi me siento orgullosa.

Gracias a otro sándwich, Gale se atraganta y para de reírse. Así que por fin los tengo a todos sentados juntos.

—Vamos a jugar a lo más típico del mundo, para que esto no acabe sin tener algún trapo sucio —explico—. Verdad o atrevimiento, así de simple. El tapón de la botella apunta a quien tiene que elegir contestar una pregunta o pasar una prueba. ¿Entendido?

Un llanto, un gruñido y una risita son las respuestas que obtengo. Me vale.

Doy un sorbo a una nueva cerveza y hago girar la botella. El tapón apunta a Peeta.

—¿Verdad o reto? —pregunto.

—La verdad es algo inalcanzable, pero es grato perseguirla.

—Bien, panadero. Dime, ¿cuándo vas a declararte a Katniss?

Él se sonroja. Casi creo que lo he metido en un aprieto, pero se sale por la tangente.

—El tiempo es un concepto relativo. Hombres de todas las épocas han intentado explicar su paso y han creado pautas…

—Tío, eso no es una respuesta. —Por extraño que parezca, es Annie la que lo dice.

—Puede tomarse como algo lineal o como algo cíclico. ¿Quién afirma rotundamente que las etapas no se repiten? Nadie, porque es imposible…

—Como no se calle, voy a darle un puñetazo. —Lo reconozco, Annie cada vez me da más miedo.

—Peeta, si no respondes tendrás que quitarte una prenda.

Katniss se pone de pie y empieza a bajarse los pantalones.

—¡No te preocupes, amor mío! ¡Yo me la quitaré por ti!

Una vez en bragas, la descerebrada vuelve a sentarse y Delly llora porque no tiene tan poco culo como ella. Hay complejos que nunca entenderé.

En fin, sigamos con el juego. Esta vez el tapón apunta a Finnick.

—¿Verdad o reto?

Él cabecea y creo que hasta ronca.

—¡Finn! ¡Despierta!

—¿Eh?

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Ver… reto —dice cuando mira a su novia, creo que Annie no quiere que destapemos sus intimidades.

—Vale, tienes que… dejar que te arreglemos como una mujer.

Se encoge de hombros, me lo tomo como un sí. Corro hasta la bolsa de maquillaje de Delly y también cojo uno de sus vestidos rosas. Katniss, servicial gracias al alcohol, se dedica a hacer todo lo que le pida con una sonrisa en la cara. La verdad es que resulta hasta siniestra. En especial cuando le lanza miradas amorosas a Peeta. O lascivas. No sé cuáles son peores.

La risa de Gale no se hace esperar cuando acabamos. Pero no es la única, hasta a mí se me escapan las carcajadas y tengo intentar tranquilizarme.

Sí, no soy la mejor maquilladora del mundo. Y ver las piernas peludas de Finn asomar del vestido rosa es demasiado para mí. Sus ojos destacan mucho con el maquillaje oscuro que le he puesto. Pero la guinda del pastel se la llevan los labios, de un rosa chillón. Hago como veinte fotos solo de él. A partir de ahora lo llamaré Finna.

Delly ha vuelto a llorar porque dice que el vestido no le sienta a ella tan bien, pero todos la ignoramos. Hasta la descerebrada, porque está ocupada poniendo posturitas para Peeta. Al chico le están subiendo los colores, pero sigue sin dejar de soltar un rollo sobre lo que es el ser, si existe un más allá y mierdas de ese estilo.

Ya no me esfuerzo en hacerles callar. La botella gira otra vez y apunta a Gale. Bueno, en realidad no, pero me da miedo la mirada que me echa Annie así que muevo un poco la botella.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—¡Reto! No, no… ¡Verdad! No, ¡reto! —empieza a reírse él solo y yo pierdo la paciencia pronto.

—¡Calla, chiflado! Te pondré un reto. Tienes que llamar a una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba y darle un beso en la boca a quien te abra.

No sé si la idea le gusta o no, porque sigue con sus carcajadas, pero se encamina al pasillo y todos le seguimos. Nos asomamos tras una esquina mientras Gale llama a la primera puerta que pilla. Vuelve su risa nerviosa cuando un hombre enorme con un bigote muy espeso le abre. El tipo frunce el ceño pero no le da tiempo a preguntar nada.

Eso no es un beso cualquiera. Es un morreo, con lengua y todo.

Echamos a correr escaleras abajo. Gale no mira por dónde va, está ocupado riéndose, así que tropieza con Finna y casi se caen. Entre todos los arrastramos a la habitación y cerramos. Se escuchan gritos del hombre en la planta de arriba, pero al menos no nos ha seguido.

Esto sí que es memorable.

Tardamos un rato en tranquilizarnos. Nos volvemos a sentar en círculo y giro la botella. Mierda. Me apunta a mí.

—Ya me he hartado de este juego. ¿A que tú también, Katniss?

—Claro que sí, querida, como tú digas.

—¿Veis? Bueno, vamos a bailar otra vez.

Todos me hacen caso, menos una.

—¡Mason! ¡Vuelve aquí! —me ordena Annie—. ¿Acaso eres una gallina? ¡Es tu turno de sufrir!

Voy hasta el equipo de música y lo enciendo para acallar sus gritos. Empiezo a correr por la habitación, escapando de la pequeña matona, mientras los demás se van animando. Katniss baila muy pegada a Peeta y él debe estar hablando porque no deja de mover los labios. Gale se dedica a saltar cogido de la mano de Delly y de Finna.

—¡Annie! —chillo, por encima de la música, cuando siento que me agarra del pelo—. ¡Tu novio ha vuelto a dormirse!

Me suelta tan rápido que casi me caigo, porque estábamos de pie encima de una de las camas. Va corriendo hasta su próxima víctima. Al menos es fácil redirigir su violencia.

Miro a la cámara, que ha estado grabando todo el rato. Casi se ha acabado la batería así que decido hacer un último plano de la fiesta.

Katniss se sostiene el pelo y baila hacia Peeta mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios. Él cambia el peso de un pie a otro e intenta mirar al techo sin dejar de hablar. Delly se suena la nariz en la camisa de Gale. Él ni se entera, está ocupado riéndose de algo que hacen los demás. Enfoco a Finna y entiendo lo que pasa. Está vomitando dormida. Le cae como una babilla amarillenta por la barbilla y eso hace que se despierte. Annie empieza a gritar que deje de ser tan cerdo y a potar al mismo tiempo. También le aporrea la espalda.

Vale, esto es demasiado asqueroso. Hemos llegado al límite por hoy.

Le doy la vuelta a la cámara y me enfoco a mí.

—Bueno, chicos del futuro, mañana veréis esto y querréis estar muertos. Eso si Annie no os ha matado ya o si Delly no se ha suicidado. Lo bueno es que si pasa algo de eso a Gale le hará muchísima gracia. No sé si encontraremos a Katniss y Peeta mañana, seguramente estén haciendo hijos en algún rincón del albergue. Y Finna, querida, has resultado ser una compañera de fiesta pésima. ¡Hasta la próxima borrachera! Johanna Mason, corto y cierro.

.

* * *

><p>En lo personal odio el resultado jajaja si ya me cuesta el humor, sumarle una borrachera es demasiado para mí. Pero en eso consistía el reto, en sacarnos de nuestra zona de confort. Espero que no haya quedado decepcionante.<p>

**Este fue el reto:** "Reto a Hikari a escribir una historia sobre la primera borrachera de los chicos xD. Esta historia es un AU. Peeta, Katniss, Finnick, Annie y Johanna (si deseas puedes incluir a más personajes, como tu prefieras) están en el instituto y han organizado un viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños de (aquí decide tú quién es el festejado/a) quién es el primero/a en alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Ninguno de ellos tiene identificación así que tratan, y luego de varios intentos, consiguen comprar cervezas y así con identificaciones falsas, todo el asunto es un lío lleno de bromas y risas entre ellos. Llegan a la cabaña y comienza la fiesta, cervezas van, cervezas vienen y con ello comienzan a soltarse y a sacar su lado más gracioso, hacen cosas embarazosas y comienzan a contar anécdotas vergonzosas. No todos tienen que terminar borrachos, después de todo, al menos uno tiene que ser el testigo presencial (y completamente consciente) de todo lo que está pasando, ya sabes, alguien debe tomar las fotos comprometedoras y contar a la mañana siguiente con lujo de detalles todo lo que pasó ;) Básicamente todo es una comedia, hazlo lo más gracioso que puedas".

Y yo reté a Elenear28 a escribir sobre la vida de Gale tras la caída del Capitolio.

Bueno, hasta próximos retos :)


End file.
